Rise of the Eggman Empire
by Xtra3847
Summary: While fighting Eggman, Sonic ends up in the future, where Eggman has taken control. Now he must meet up with his friends that are still alive and find a way back.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**After a long hiatis, i'm finally back with the start of a new Sonic story. This is an indirect sequel to The Misfortune of Fortune.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sonic or any of the characters (including Holly, who's based off a test character).

---

"When the time has come, I don't want you to run. I know that you're the only one," Amy sang, as she applied some makeup to prepare for a date with Sonic. She finally was able to convince him to go out with her again. And if he stood her up like the previous three times, she planned to track him down and let her hammer make her point.

Her best friend Holly listened to her sing, as she channel surfed in the living room of the apartment. Even though Amy walked away from the music business a couple of months ago, she still hasn't lost any of her skill. As Amy walked out of the bathroom, the channel Holly was on caught their attention.

"This is an important news flash. Eggman, after disappearing 5 years ago, has returned to attack Station Square. We're taking you there now." the TV said.

Both pairs of eyes were on the TV, as the camera went to the large golden robot piloted by Eggman. The robot looked a lot like Eggman, except that it was 20 stories tall. Also, there was some blasters mounted on the wrists of the robot and some missiles attached to the back. The entire body was golden, and Eggman was on the top of it's head. Except for a few grey hairs, Eggman himself didn't look any different.

As they watched, Holly said, "Amy look. It's Sonic."

Amy looked, and could see Sonic standing in front of the robot, looking up at Eggman. Amy figured that because of this, the date has been postponed. Amy watched, her eyes full of worry for her friend, hero, and current crush.

"_Sonic, please be careful,"_ Amy thought.

---

Meanwhile, Sonic was standing in front of the robot. His hands was on his hips, and he was looking unimpressed, as he looked up at Eggman. He knew that the entire city was watching him, and that Tails was standing by if he needed help. So he was confident, as always.

"You know, Eggman, you disappoint me," Sonic said, in his usual cocky attitude. "You disappear for 5 years, and have me sitting around bored. Then you return, and this is the best you can do?"

"I see you haven't lost any of your cockiness," Eggman replied. "But after I eliminate you, I can level this entire city, and then the Eggman Empire will rise."

"_And people think I'm overconfident," _Sonic thought, as he used his speed to dodge Eggman's laser blasts with ease. As he dodged, he could tell Eggman was getting irritated.

"Hold still, hedgehog!" Eggman yelled, still attempting to hit him.

"While I enjoy all the gifts you're trying to give me, you're really not my type," Sonic remarked.

Eggman gave a smile, as he stopped firing. Sonic skidded to a stop, wondering what was up. He soon got his answer when Eggman pressed another button, launching a couple of missiles from the back of the robot.

"These are no ordinary missiles, Sonic," Eggman said, as they angled towards him. "These are my special hedgehog seeking missiles. They took me a couple of years to make, but they're going to be well worth it."

The missiles then rocketed right towards Sonic. Sonic ran a couple of feet away from where they would land. But the missiles sensed this and altered their course to go towards him again. So Sonic started running, while the missiles followed his every move.

"_They're almost as fast as I am," _Sonic thought. _"So I have to get rid of them somehow. Maybe I can turn these missiles against Eggman."_

Sonic raced around as couple of corners, coming up from behind the robot, and ran straight up the back, stopping at the shoulder. Eggman turned to see Sonic standing right next to him, gasped as he realized what that would do, and tried to shake him off. Sonic almost fell, but was able to barely get his fingers in between 2 pieces of metal. He glanced back to see one of the missiles headed right for him.

He waited until the split second before it would hit, then let go. His body dropped straight down, and he rolled into a ball to avoid injury. The missile tried to follow, but hit Eggman's robot instead, exploding against it.

Then Sonic realized something important. There were two missiles following him, but only one hit Eggman. He looked around frantically, wondering where the other missile was. He soon spotted it.

And it was headed right for the apartment building Amy lived in.

Sonic didn't think, he just ran. He and Tails tested his speed at one time, and they found that he could run at twice the speed of sound. They thought that this was the fastest he could go in his normal form. But now, with his friend's life in danger, he wanted to push his running to the absolute limit. Because of this, he found he had a whole new speed.

He was so focused on catching up with the missile, he didn't notice the changes that was going on around him, and how he was in a whole new place. At least, not until he almost ran into a building that wasn't supposed to be there. He screeched to a stop, his nose mere inches from the building.

Sonic stepped back and looked up at the building. It towered over all the other buildings around him, and was painted black. The only non-black part was a yellow circle, with a picture of Eggman's face on it. He noticed that all the buildings around him were black as well, and the sky was full of smog.

He walked through the streets of wherever he ended up, looking around at the new stuff around him. He noticed that the city seemed to be deserted, and there weren't really any roads. There was enough room between the buildings to walk, however. He got his answer on his location when he stepped on a piece of metal.

He picked the chunk of metal up and read it. Even though it was rusty and bent up, he could make out the words "S.S. Central Station."

"_I'm in…Station Square," Sonic realized._

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

One sentence does look like it has bad grammar. That's because it's a reference to Zero Wing, a Genesis game that has the absolute worst English translation ever. Just wanted to get that out of the way, so you don't mention it when you review it

---

**Chapter 2**

"_But how can this be Station Square?"_ Sonic thought, as he took another look at the buildings around him. _"It's like someone leveled the city and built this one on top of it. But how could that happen in the few seconds I was running?"_

Then the sound of running feet close by, both organic and mechanical, caught his attention. He turned, but had some buildings blocking his view. He ran over close to where the footsteps were, and took a look from behind a building.

He saw a fox standing there, who looked to be about in his mid-20's. One of his arms was gone, replaced with a metallic arm. His fur looked messy and somewhat dirty, like he's been through a lot. But the thing that Sonic was focused on was his tail. Or, actually, his tails. One was sliced in half, but there was definitely two tails there.

"Tails?" Sonic whispered, low enough so nobody heard him.

Then he looks up in front of Tails, and saw the 20 or so Eggrobos in front of him. He knew that there was no way Tails could take that many on, and prepared to spring into action to help him.

---

"You are wanted by Eggman, and you are now under arrest," the lead Eggrobo said, aiming his blaster at him. "You have no chance to survive make your time."

"_Someone played a little too much Zero Wing," _Tails thought. Out loud, he said, "You want me? Blaster arm, activate!"

The metallic right arm sprang to life, reconfiguring itself into an impressive looking blaster. He brought it up and aimed it at the Eggrobos.

"Come and get me," he finished, quickly taking out five of them with five quick blasts.

The Eggrobos fired back, and Tails jumped backwards to avoid their shots. As he continued to fire, trying in vain to keep them at bay, he saw something behind them. And it was coming at them fast. Then it jumped into the air and buzzed it's way through five of them like a buzz saw, then uncurled and started smashing them into one another. Tails stood dumbfounded for a couple of minutes, then shook his head and went back to blasting the last few.

"Well, that's all of them," Sonic said, after he landed. He turned to talk to Tails, and met up with a blaster aimed right at his head. "Hey, Tails, what are you doing? What happened to the city? And why are you so much older?

"I know you're not the real Sonic," Tails said, ignoring all his questions. "Because if you were, then you would have aged like the rest of us. Instead, you look the same you did when you disappeared."

"What? Disappeared?" Sonic said. "Tails, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. The last thing I know, I was chasing down the missile that was heading for Amy's apartment."

"Now I know I was right," Tails said. "That was ten years ago, and the same day you disappeared."

"Ten years!" Sonic yelled, completely shocked.

"That's right," he said. "And you should have aged like the rest of us, no matter where you've been. And you would have remembered where you were the last ten years."

Sonic leaned in close and whispered something into his ear. He looked shocked for a minute, then stumbled backwards. There was total shock on his face, as his mind processed the information he was given.

"Y-you are really Sonic," he finally said, then glanced in a direction like he heard something. "This isn't the place to talk. Follow me."

Tails lead him to a manhole cover, then lifted it off with his robotic hand. He motioned for him to follow, then jumped in. Sonic followed after, landing on his feet at the concrete floor below. Then Tails climbed back up the ladder and slid the cover back into place.

Sonic looked around, at the familiar sewers. He was down here once before, during the fight against Chaos, and they haven't changed much. In fact, the only difference he could see is that the water, like the city air outside, was full of pollution.

"Okay, now Tails, I want some answers," Sonic told him. "What happened to Station Square? Or whatever the place is called now."

"After you disappeared, I fought Eggman's giant robot, in hopes of defeating it, but I lost. If Shadow wouldn't have saved me at the last moment, I would've been killed," Tails said. "We were able to defeat the robot, but Eggman sensed that there was a weakness in our team, and pressed his attacks. We all banded together to try and stop him, but we couldn't hold him off forever. Eventually, we were forced to go into hiding. Station Square was leveled, and it became the center point of his empire. We've been trying to sabotage his efforts of world domination ever since."

"What happened to the people? And my friends?"

"The people who are still living are now slaves for Eggman, working to make more of his robots and expand his robot army," Tails answered. "Some of our friends are still alive too, and they're part of the force trying to stop Eggman."

"So…Who's still alive?" Sonic asked. Then, as if he was afraid of the answer, he asked "Did Amy…

Tails turned towards Sonic, with a sad expression on his face. When he saw that, Sonic braced himself for the worst.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," he finally said. "The missile hit the building and exploded. The whole thing came down almost instantly. Nobody inside survived."

Sonic's mind was barely able to process the information. Of the fact that he failed to protect her. She was one of his best friends, and he failed her when she needed him most. After a few minutes, he was able to ask his next question.

"And the others?" he asked.

"Rouge died jumping in front of a blast intended for Knuckles. After that, Knuckles fell into a depressed state, and went back to Angel Island to protect the island and the Master Emerald, in case Eggman decided to attack. Team Chatoix joined him soon after," Tails said. "Cream and Shadow are still down here with me and help with the resistance."

Sonic managed a nod, his mind still running through the fact that Amy…his Amy…was dead. She'd never follow him on the chases he enjoyed so much, never hear her voice calling his name, and never seeing her eyes light up when she saw him from a distance.

"The base isn't much farther," Tails said, cutting into Sonic's thoughts. It's not too bad of a place. We have a generator, a few pieces of furniture, and we're able to grab food and purify the water down here, so…"

He stopped talking when he noticed Sonic standing still. And the reason for that was the small but deadly blade pressed against Sonic's neck.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Cream, I told you before, anyone that I bring down here is someone I'm sure is on our side," Tails said.

The blade was brought back into the tunnel where it came from, and a female rabbit, in her 20's, stepped out. If Tails wouldn't have mentioned it was Cream, Sonic would have mistaken her for another rabbit entirely.

She wore black leather that was tight against her body, and it went from her neck and down her body, ending at just above her knees. She didn't have sleeves, and a belt around her waist had two knife pockets, both with a blade in them. Her long ears were tied behind her, making them look like a ponytail. Her body was slender and good looking.

Sonic mentally shook his head after finding he was staring at her. If he ever got back to his own time, he'd never look at Cream the same way again.

Anyways, Cream stepped closer, suspicion in her eyes. Probably because of the fact that Sonic hasn't changed in the last ten years. Cream looked towards Tails, who just gave a nod, as if confirming he was sure.

"He told me something when we met. Something only the two of us would know," he said. "Now let's get to the base."

Tails walked down the darkened tunnel that Cream came out of. Tails pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on, as the three of them walked down the tunnel. After about ten minutes, they reached what looked to be a dead end. Tails pulled out a small keypad, with ten numbers on it, and entered in 062184. The large steel door in front of them opened like a garage door, revealing the base to Sonic.

The base was fairly large, with a couple of beds sitting in one corner. Nearby, there was also an old couch, somewhat beat up but still useable. Also, there was a screen showing a part of the city above them, which Sonic guessed was hacked into Eggman's security systems, and a shelf with food and a safe.

Also against one wall was a glass case, with one of Amy's red dresses hanging inside. Also in there was a picture of Amy, one of her Piko Piko hammers, and a copy of the one and only CD she made. The last thing he noticed was the computer in the opposite corner, with a familiar black and red hedgehog sitting in front of it.

"Hey, faker," Sonic joked, as Shadow turned towards them.

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here." Shadow replied. "At least I didn't disappear for ten years and let Eggman take over."

"Hey, that was unexpected," Sonic countered. "I was running after the missile going towards Amy's apartment, running faster than I ever ran before. Somehow, I was transported to this time while running after that missile."

"It sounds like you went so fast that you broke the fabric of space and time, resulting in an unforeseen event that propelled you to another point in the space-time continuum. Such an action would require a high rate of speed figured out by the equation…" Tails said, before Sonic interrupted.

"Enough with the scientific babble. The question is, how do I get back?" he asked.

Tails sat down ands thought for a moment, while all eyes were looking in his direction. He seemed lost in thought, so lost that Eggman could probably capture him, and he wouldn't even notice.

"I have no idea," he finally said. "I may be able to put together the theories and equations on the space time continuum, and maybe come up with a workable hypothesis for you to reverse what you did and have you get back. But that will take time, and there's no guarantee that it will work once we find a solution."

"Not very promising." Cream said, sounding colder than sonic has ever heard her speak. "Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to check out what's happening around the city."

Tails nodded at her words, as she sat down in front of the screen showing the city. As Sonic watched, Cream changed the scene to show different parts of the city. Tails also watched for a minute, with an expression Sonic couldn't quite place.

Did Tails have feelings for her?

"Shadow, hack into the Eggnet and see what you can find on the space time continuum." Tails finally said, turning towards him. "If we're going to reverse this, we need all the information we can get."

Shadow nodded and started tapping some keys on the computer. The computer that he worked on would be top of the line in Sonic's time, but was most likely obsolete now. Sonic watched the two of them work, then motioned for Tails to follow him. Tails got up and walked over to the other side of the base, where Sonic was standing.

"Okay, first off, what is the Eggnet?" Sonic asked.

"All the ISP's were brought together into one company soon after Eggman took over, and he called it the Eggnet. The only sites that can be accessed, however, are the ones with Eggman propaganda. All the other sites are still there, but can't be accessed without clearance." Tails explained.

"Well, at least Eggman ended the Firefox vs. Internet Explorer wars," Sonic said with a smirk, then turned serious again. "And what about Cream? I noticed you looking at her earlier."

"I can't help it, Sonic. I love her, but I'm not sure how to tell her. And also, she's been cold and distant for a long time, since Amy, Vanilla, and Cheese died. Since we were her friends, and Eggman wanted to eliminate any resistance before it started, he went after our friends," Tails explained. "Cream's house was invaded with Eggrobos while both herself, Vanilla, and Cheese were home. Vanilla told Cream and Cheese to run, while she tried to stall them for as long as she could. They took her into custody, and went for the two of them. One fired at her, but Cheese leaped in front of the blast and took it herself. In the ensuing chaos, Cheese's new egg was crushed."

"So how did Cream escape?" Sonic asked.

"I knew that Eggman was coming after us, so I was on my way there to get the three of them into hiding. I was able to help her escape, but was too late to get the other two out." Tails answered. "Vanilla was publicly executed, and her last words were 'Cream, wherever you are…I love you'. She took it hard, basically shut herself from the rest of the world, and made it her personal mission to get revenge."

"So she's now like Shadow when we first met him? That's not a good thing. I just hope I can get back, so I can stop all of this befiore it starts," Sonic said

---  
Meanwhile, at Eggman's base, one of the Eggrobos walked into Eggman's office and saluted before speaking. Eggman had his back turned, so all the Eggrobo could see was the back of the chair.

"Sir, I have news to report…" he started.

"This had better be important, or else you'll be going to the scrap heap," Eggman told him.

"It is, sir. We encountered the resistance leader in the city, and were prepeared to capture him, when a hedgehog stopped us," he said.

"You bothered me in my private offices to tell me you were attacked by Shadow?" he asked, an edge in his voice, as he turned towards the robot. He had the same oversized mustache and oversized gut, but his hair was completely white now.

"No sir. This hedgehog was not black, but blue."

That got Eggman's attention. He stood up and slammed his palms on the desk in front of him.

"Blue? Are you absolutely sure?" Eggman asked, as the Eggrobo jumped at his sudden reaction.

"Yes sir," the Eggrobo answered.

"Thank you. That will be all," he said, and the Eggrobo quickly left before he changed his mind. "If Sonic is back in town, that means that maybe I can use that new plan that I've been working on,"

He gave a smirk, as he looked over at the machine standing in his office, unmoving. It was powerless for now, but soon, it would be the method that he will use to finally flush out the rebels.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cream looked around. She was standing in the partially constructed city that replaced Station Square, and she was a 15 year old rabbit again. Then she noticed some Eggrobos, and went over to see what was going on.

She ran over, though tried to keep hidden, and gasped when she saw her mother being led up to a guillotine. She ran forward and pushed her way through the Eggrobos. Strangely, none of them noticed her. She could nothing but watch the first time, and she would sooner slice off her own ears before she'd let it happen again.

As she made her way through, she saw it exactly as she remembered it. Her mother being forced to her knees, and her neck being locked into the guillotine.

"Cream, wherever you are…I love you." she heard her mother said, and was past the front line when she saw the blade start to drop.

"MOM, NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

---

Cream awoke in a cold sweat. She was back in the base, and back into her 21 year old body. She sat up in the bed, and saw Tails was sleeping in the bed next to her, Sonic was viewing the camera station, and Shadow was still at the computer. Her eyes started to well up with tears, as she thought of her mother.

"_No," _she thought, as she attempted to hold her tears back. _"I'm not going to cry. I won't cry."_

Then she felt weight on the bed, and turned to see that Sonic has gone over to sit on the bed next to her. He put a hand around her shoulders as he asked, "You okay?"

Cream shook her head, as she looked up at him, tears starting to fall down her face. She brought her arms around him and cried in his shoulder. Sonic just held her, since he guessed she could use the comfort.

"How would you feel…if you watched your mother die?" she asked him.

Sonic looked down, not knowing how to answer. He never knew his parents, since they disappeared when he was young. He was fast from birth, and already knew what was safe to eat. So he was able to survive on his own, with some help from the animals where he lived. Eggman started to turn his animal friends into robots when he was thirteen, and the rest was history.

"I never knew my parents, so I can't answer that," he finally said, looking back up at her.

---

Unknown to the two of them, Tails wasn't as asleep as they previously thought. He was laying on the bed, eyes open, watching and listening to the two of them talk. His heart started to ache, as he saw that Cream may not love him as much as he loved her.

Then Shadow cursed and slammed a fist into the brick wall next to him, as one of Eggman's symbols flashed on the screen. That happens when Eggman's anti-hacking systems manage to kick him out of the restricted portion of the Eggnet. Sonic looked his way, then stood up.

"Shadow, maybe you should get some sleep. You've been at that for a good 12 hours or so," he said.

"We need to get as much info as we can. That way, we can be sure that we get you back to your own time, and possibly stop this dark future," Shadow replied.

"You probably found a lot already. It's enough for me to work with," Tails suddenly said, getting out of bed. "Now, get some rest. Even ultimate lifeforms need their sleep."

Reluctantly, Shadow stood and laid down in the bed that Tails recently vacated, turning away from the others and bringing the covers over himself. Tails then turned to Sonic and Cream. They had their arms off each other, and Cream's eyes were red from crying.

"Sonic, did you see anything when you were checking the cameras?" Tails asked.

Sonic was about to say no, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a robot on the screen, flanked by two larger robots. But what caught his attention was what the robot seemed to be carrying.

"Isn't that a Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked, as the three of them gathered around the screen.

"It looks like it. Eggman has managed to collect four of the emeralds. He moves them constantly, all four at different locations, to keep us from taking them. But he's never this careless about moving them. This smells like a trap," Tails said.

"Then lets walk right into it," Sonic said with a smile. He adjusted the view to see where he was heading, then continued, "It seems like he's heading towards some kind of detention cell."

"Perfect place for a trap," Tails said. "They capture and detain us in one swift motion. But you're right, Sonic. Even though this is a trap, we can't pass up the opportunity for another Emerald."

"How many emeralds do you have, anyway?" Sonic asked.

Tails gave an answer by walking over to the safe and unlocking it. Inside, Sonic saw the green and red Emeralds. They just sat there, emitting a slight glow from being in close proximity to each other.

"We have these two, Eggman has four, and Knuckles has the yellow emerald with him," Tails explained.

Sonic nodded, and as Tails locked the safe again, he stood up. Not one for waiting around, he was already at the door before Tails could finish locking up. Sonic opened the door, raced down the sewer, as Tails gave him directions to the detention cell. They came out of the sewers as near to the detention cells as they could, then ducked behind a nearby dumpster.

The building in front of them was a three story brick building, with all the windows having bars over them. The door leading inside had bars as well, with one Eggrobo on each side. It didn't look like it had been cleaned at all since being built.

"The robot must have went inside," Tails said. "Now remember, we're only here for the emerald. Don't try to free any of the prisoners here, since that may set off alarms, and lower our chances of getting out."

Sonic and Cream both nodded, and they used Cream's flight ability to get to the roof unnoticed and slipped in the ventilation shaft. They crawled quietly until the vent split in three different directions.

"We'll have to split up," Tails said, pulling out three small communicators.

The communicates attached to the ear, and had a small mic and speaker, so you could both talk and listen. Tails handed one to Sonic and Cream, before attaching one to his ear.

"If you manage to grab the emerald, contact the rest of us, and we'll hightail it out of here," Tails told them.

They silently went their separate ways. Tails went to the right, Cream to the left, and Sonic straight ahead.

---  
Sonic soon got to the end of his shaft. He looked down into the hallway, and waited for some guards to pass by before dropping down. The place inside was cleaner than the outside, with walls and floors polished to a shine. He raced through, trying to find where an emerald would be, while getting a look at some of the characters there.

One was a tan hawk-like character, with large muscles, long yellow hair and big black eyes. Around his waist, he wore a belt with a large brown star on the center of it, had a large silver band around his head, and wore shorts that made him look like a wrestler

Another cell contained a young teenage girl that looked about seventeen. She had pink hair and really long ponytails that were almost touching the ground. She wore goggles on her head, a long shirt, tight black pants, and really high boots.

In a third cell, There was a guy who looked like a superhero of sorts. He had a red helmet with a white V on it, and had a red spandex suit on, with white gloves, boots, and a scarf that went down his back.

Sonic turned away, not wanting to look at them, feeling a bit guilty for not helping them. But he knew Tails was right. The less attention they attracted, the better.

Then he heard a voice call his name. The last voice he expected to hear, but he wasn't complaining. He followed the voice to a nearby cell, and found that he recognized the voice correctly.

Her dress was somewhat beat up, but still covered the important parts. Her fur, however, was so dirty that you could barely tell that the original color was pink, and she was obviously ten years older, making her 27. But there was no way Sonic could make a mistake.

It was definitely Amy.

_To be continued... _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tails walked through the halls, his blaster arm already activated and ready to fire at a moment's notice. He peeked into a nearby room, and saw the Chaos Emerald sitting in the room, flanked by five robot guards. He noticed that the eyes were blue, meaning that they were in defense mode. They wouldn't move unless something that wasn't an Eggrobo entered the room.

Tails pulled out a robot, which was named the Mecha Tails. It was one of his companions even before he met Sonic. It was able to fly short distances, and convert itself into a one-person submarine as well. It was usually used to enter places that were too small for Tails to enter, and was helpful when he defeated the invading Kukku on Cocoa Island. The Mecha Tails looked a lot like a small robotic chick.

After setting it down, he pulled out the controls out and maneuvered it inside the room. On the screen installed on the control panel, Tails could see what was going on through the Mecha Tails eyes. And what he saw was one of the Eggrobos turning and going towards it. Exactly what he wanted.

The Mecha Tails turned and ran out of the room, the robot following. As soon as the Eggrobo was outside the room, Tails fired his blaster. The blast wasn't powerful enough to blow any holes into it, but was good enough to disable it for a while.

Tails ran up, detached the head, and pulled out wiring, control systems, and other technical stuff. Once he assumed he pulled out enough tech stuff, he squeezed himself inside and started moving it like he was wearing a costume. After putting the Eggrobos head on his own, he took a look at himself on the polished metal wall. The costume wouldn't fool any non-robot, since his face was clearly visible. But he hoped it would be enough to get the emerald without confrontation.

Tails walked in, and as he hoped, the Eggrobos ignored him. Or, at least they did until he picked up the emerald. Since they were under orders not to touch the emerald, they knew something was up and went for him. Since he had no useable weapons, he turned to run. But he tripped over his own two feet. He looked to see one of the Eggrobos pointing a blaster at him.

He closed his eyes, thinking that this would be the end. But then, he heard something fly over his head and hit metal. He opened his eyes to see Cream, slashing and kicking at any robots that came for her. By the time Tails worked his way out of the suit, all the robots in the room were turned into scrap metal.

"Nice save, Cream," Tails commented, then picked up the emerald. "Sonic, we have the emerald. Time to get out of here."

---

"Copy that, Tails. I'll meet you outside," Sonic said. He changed direction to go towards the front door.

"So Tails is still alive? That's good," Amy said. She was running behind Sonic, trying her best to keep up. "I'm glad you came, Sonic. Some guy named Nukum was supposed to save me, but I've been waiting forever for him."

As they ran through the halls of the detention center, they met up with a few robot guards, but were easily taken care of by Sonic. Soon, they reached the front door, which had a crowd of robots in front of it. Tails and Cream were already there, trying desperately to hold them at bay.

Sonic jumped into the fray, while Amy held back. She knew that she wasn't much of a fighter without her hammer, and figured that if she jumped in herself, she'd just be in the way. So she held back, making sure nothing came at them from behind.

With Sonic's help, they were able to clear a path for them to escape through, just when reinforcements started to arrive. They finally stopped running after they were able to safely make it into the sewer system, emerald in hand.

They stopped for a few minutes to catch their breath, glad to have escaped. Then Amy and Cream hugged and cried, glad to see each other again after so long. The feeling was so strong, Sonic and Tails couldn't help but smile.

As they walked towards the base, Tails mentioned the same things he did to Sonic about what's been happening over the last ten years, and then asked her a question that's been burning in all their minds.

"How did you survive?" Tails asked. "The news report said that there was no survivors found inside the building."

"I wasn't inside when it was blasted," Amy answered. "When Holly and I saw the missile coming for our apartment, we tried to get out as soon as possible. I barely made it, but Holly didn't."

"So then, why didn't you tell us you were still alive?" Cream asked.

"I didn't escape unscratched. I suffered some broken bones from the explosion and flying pieces of the apartment. I was too injured to call, and the doctors didn't recognize me." Amy answered. "One night, Eggman's robots came into the room and captured me."

"Well, at least you're back with us now. You can go in there and get cleaned up," Tails replied, pointing to an inconspicuous door. He then walked over to the glass case and unlocked it, giving her the dress and hammer inside. As Amy walked into the room, Sonic noticed the suspicious look on Tails face.

"Doesn't it seem strange that the doctors wouldn't recognize Amy, even though she was a famous singer?" Tails asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes," Sonic answered. "So what are you saying? That it's not the real Amy?"

"She's not a robot. Her skin felt warm, and her fur felt like real fur." Cream told them.

"Still…we should keep an eye on her, just to be sure. I don't want Eggman finding this place." Tails said.

As Tails went to the computer to analyze the data that they found, Sonic thought about what Tails said. Though Amy's explanation did sound possible, Tails did put some doubt in his mind about whether that was Amy or not.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So you're sure they don't suspect a thing," Eggman asked.

"Certain," the robot answered. "We made sure their escape wasn't too easy, and the A-tracker was planted."

Up above the two, Shadow watched from an air vent. He didn't know what the A-tracker was, but he knew it had to be tied in with what happened earlier, when they went for that emerald. He knew it was a real Emerald, since it went through a bunch of tests. But still, they needed to be sure.

"Tails," he whispered in a communicator. "It sounds like they let you guys get away. They mentioned something called the A-tracker. Know anything about that?"

"Never heard of it," Tails answered. "But I'll scan the emerald to make sure a tracking device wasn't attached to it. Keep watching."

Shadow didn't answer, as he looked back down through the vent at the office. It was sparsely furnished, having only a desk, three chairs, and yellow flags. All the flags hanging around had Eggman's emblem on it. The carpet was fluffy and pure white, with brown walls. The only ones in the room were Eggman and the Eggrobo that he was talking to.

"Okay, lets see what we can get from the tracker, and we'll plan an attack after we get enough," Eggman said, as the Eggrobo saluted and walked out of the room.

After watching him shuffle papers for a couple of minutes, Shadow didn't think there was anything more to learn here for the time being, and crawled back through the shaft. He glanced in a couple more rooms on the way, before finding an empty room with a computer. Figuring this spot will work as well as any, he crawled out.

Tail's directions for him were twofold. First, he was to spy on Eggman and see if he could get any useful information from listening in. Also, Tails wanted him to infect the computer systems with a virus. That will cause havoc over the network until they are forced to shut it down to remove the virus. That'll take down the security system, buying time for another attack. The robots will still function, but it'll still make their job easier.

"It all starts with this," he said, pulling out the disk. "A disk containing the ultimate virus."

He turned the computer on and inserted the disk. Right before he activated the virus, he noticed something else on the screen. It was a file which had a title that caught his interest.

"_Emerald locations?" _Shadow thought. _"Could it be?"_

Shadow clicked on the file, and saw a map with three X's on it, marking three parts of the city. Possibly the locations where the emeralds were hidden. He committed the map to memory before closing it and telling the computer to download the virus. Since the computers were now much faster, it took approximately 2.7 seconds.

Shadow turned and saw an Armored Eggrobo pointing his blasters at him. The Armored Eggrobo was one of Eggman's newest inventions, and one of his better ideas. The armor was made of pure titanium, and coated with a special chemical to ward off chaos energy. Because of the cost and time it takes, though, not too many are made.

"You are found in a restricted area, and are now under arrest," the robot said, and fired.

"Pathetic," was Shadow's only reply, as he suddenly jumped, placed a foot on the shoulder, and pushed off into the hallway behind the robot. A few seconds later, alarms sounded, but Shadow was already escaping out of the building.

---

"The virus has been planted, but they know I was there," Shadow said.

He, Tails, Sonic and Cream were in front of a map of the city. Amy was asleep, probably because it was hard to get a lot of sleep in the detention cell. On the map, Shadow marked the three places that the computer showed him.

"I don't know if the places are recent, or even accurate. But this is what it told me, and it's a good start as any," Shadow finished.

"That's good, because I figured out a solution to get Sonic back to his time," Tails said, then grabbed a piece of paper. As he explained then equations and other stuff he went through to find it, everyone's eyes kind of glazed over.

"…so, in conclusion, we need Sonic to go 150,000 miles per second. That kind of speed can only be done when he's in Super Sonic form," Tails finished.

"Wait, so why haven't I time traveled the other times I went to Super Sonic before?" Sonic asked.

"I believe the power of the emeralds kept you from time traveling. But by manipulating the Chaos energy in you while Super Sonic, you can allow yourself to time travel. But this is all speculation, and we won't know until we try it." Tails answered. "Now, the virus is moving through the system, and if my calculations are correct, they'll turn off the power to remove it about…now."

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, all the electronic stuff in the base shut down, as power was cut for the entire city. The only light came from some battery powered emergency lights installed on the wall.

"That's our cue. Let's move out." Tails said. "Sonic, Shadow, you're with me. Cream, you stay down here.

Cream nodded, as Tails left with Sonic and Shadow. Soon, the base was empty except for a sleeping Amy, leaving Cream alone with her thoughts.

"One reason I looked up to you, Amy, is that you always were so confident. Everyone knows how much you loved Sonic, and you were convinced that he would love you someday," Cream whispered. "I wish I had your confidence. To tell the one I love how much I care about him, before something happens to him."

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Chapter 7**

The team quickly moved through the sewers, Tails again giving directions to the location of the emerald. They finally popped up out of the sewers and smashed a couple of robots that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tails crept forward and glanced towards the skyscraper where the emerald was being kept.

"There's four guards that I can see, and probably nine more around the other three sides," he reported. "There's too many for us to take on, so we need another way in."

"It's a shame that you can't fly now, with your tail sliced," Sonic remarked.

I know a way in," Shadow said, pulling out the Green Chaos Emerald. "We just teleport in."

Tails and Sonic were both slightly worried about the idea, since they didn't know what was inside. But since neither of them had a better plan, they moved next to Shadow, who held the Emerald in front of him.

"Chaos control!" Shadow called out, as they disappeared in a flash of green light.

---

The three of them reappeared in a room with steel grey walls and a few assorted pieces of furniture. After glancing around to make sure they were alone, and confirming that there was nothing of interest, they moved towards the only door leading out. Tails opened it a crack and glanced out

"It's clear. Let's go," he said.

They went down the hallways, destroying or hiding from all the robots along the way. As they went, Tails also destroyed the cameras. But Sonic knew him well enough to know he was worried about something.

"Something wrong, Tails?" he asked.

"I…I have a feeling that there's more to this than meets the eye. It doesn't feel like a trap, but there's still something that feels…wrong," he said, blasting at another robot.

Sonic shredded one that tried to sneak up on them, as he said, "Then lets get that Emerald and get out of here."

Tails nodded, as they moved on, still looking to where the emerald was. But since the place was massive, it could take them a while to search every room. So Sonic went for a different tactic.

"Tails, you and Shadow should try and keep them busy. I'll zip through the building a lot faster if I'm alone," he said.

"I'm going with, and we'll search half the building," Shadow said.

Before Tails could protest to their actions, the two of them were already going up the stairs. Tails gave a sigh, as he followed, trying to keep up as best as he could, keeping the robots off their back.

---

Meanwhile, back at the base, cream thought she heard a noise outside. She listened carefully, and heard more. It sounded like it was metal hitting stone. She pulled out her blades and readied herself in case of an attack.

The metal at the doorway started to glow red hot, as whatever was on the other side burned their way through. Cream's grip tightened, as she looked more determined. She squatted down slightly, ready to spring at a moments notice.

A hole formed in the door, and Eggrobo charged in. Cream sprung forward, and slashed into two of them on her way down. As they kept coming, they started blasting, and Cream was dodging and attacking as best she could, as their blasts tore up the base. Then something hit her on the back of the head, and she fell unconscious.

---

When the rest of the team got back to base, they found the place destroyed, and a small disk on the table. Cream and Amy were nowhere to be found. They walked in, almost in a state of shock. Tails went over to the metal disk and flicked a switch on it. A six inch hologram of Eggman appeared in the top.

"If you're hearing this message, then you must have found out that I was able to find where you were hiding. Though I wish you would have found another reason to leave the base, I'm still glad I was able to tear the place apart," the recording said. "Now, down to business. I have Amy and Cream, and they're safe…for now. I will release them to you, but I will only do it if you bring me all your emeralds."

"We have to go and rescue them," Sonic said.

"We need top find a safe place first. Eggman's robots may come back, so we can't stay here." Tails replied.

He walked over to the rug, which surprisingly survived the attack. He lifted it, and revealed that it was just painted on, and it was actually a trapdoor. Shadow picked up all the emeralds they collected so far, and they all jumped down. They walked down a tunnel, and emerged into a hidden hangar. In front of them was a plane.

"The Tornado Three," Tails said. "A remake of the Tornado after Eggman was able to destroy it ten years ago."

"So where are we headed?" Sonic asked, as Tails jumped into the cockpit, and the two hedgehogs got on the wings.

"The only safe place left," Tails answered. "Angel Island."

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Chapter 8**

On Angel Island, Charmy the bee buzzed his way around the island. The years have done nothing to make him less hyperactive. He then saw something in the sky. It looked like a plane, and it was approaching fast.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Charmy yelled at the top of his tiny lungs, as he zipped through the forest. "Intruder alert! Intru…"

He was stopped short by running straight into a white gloved hand that held him by the face. That hand was attached to a large crocodile that effortlessly brought the squirming, muffled bee up to eye level. His eyes clearly said that he dealt with this too many times before, and he was getting a bit sick with it.

"Calm down, Charmy. Now what's the problem?" Vector asked.

"Mmmmmmmm mmmmm!" was all Charmy was able to say, with the hand up against his mouth.

"There's a plane coming this way," a voice said above them.

They looked up, and didn't see anyone. Or, at least they didn't until a purple chameleon shimmered into view. Espio jumped down from the tree above them and landed soundlessly next to them.

"Release him," Espio told Vector, and he did. "Now, we need to get news to Knuckles about the plane. He should be in front of the Master Emerald."

---

It turned out that the red echidna already knew about the plane approaching the island, and he watched it as the plane came down near the location of the Master Emerald. As they landed, he could see that the occupants were ones that he already knew. He walked down the stairs, walking between the two statues of Rouge, as he went over to the plane

"Thankfully, you remembered the landing gear on this one," Sonic remarked, as he jumped off.

"Crashing on the Egg carrier can do that," Tails replied, as he jumped out. Then he saw Knuckles coming towards them. "Hey Knuckles, long time no see."

Knuckles looked at him silently for a moment, before suddenly punching him without warning. Tails stumbled back, hitting his head on the back of the plane. He fell over, and they could see the large bruise left from his punch.

"I told you not to drag your rebellion up here," he roared. "Though I am surprised to see you, Sonic. I thought you disappeared for good."

"Hey, you just can't keep a good guy down," Sonic replied.

"Knuckles, I can understand if you're still angry," Tails told him, as he stood up. "But Eggman found the base, and captured Cream and Amy."

Knuckles looked surprised about Amy being alive, so Tails launched into an explanation. As soon as he was done, Team Chatoix burst on the scene, looking for a fight. As soon as they saw it was Tails, they calmed down.

"Late, as usual," Knuckles muttered, crossing his arms. "So Eggman wants the emeralds, and promises to give back Cream and Amy once he has them. You know, and I learned, that he can't be trusted."

"I know, but we have to get them back somehow, without them being harmed," Tails answered, some worry creeping into his voice. "Where's your Emerald?"

Knuckles gave a nod towards the Master Emerald, and Tails started towards it. But suddenly, Knuckles tackled him, bringing him to the ground. Tails was about to ask what he thought he was doing, before laser beams fired from both statues, meeting where he was standing only seconds before.

"New security measure," Knuckles told him. "If anything but me or the Chatoix passes by the statues, they blast a highly destructive laser beam."

"It's not a substitute, but it does help us with our protection duties," Espio added. "And being prepared is the first rule when guarding a valuable item."

Tails stood and walked over to the statues, careful to keep out of their line of sight. He was visually impressed, as he examined them from every angle. Before he could examine them further, however, the holo-communicater on the Tornado activated, showing Eggman.

"Since I can assume you got my first message, I'm here to give the rest of the directions," he said. "You have 6 hours to arrive at Eggman Square, with all 5 of the emeralds you posses. Failure to do so will result in an event that I don't think any of you want."

As the Eggman transmission ended, Sonic asked, "What's Eggman Square?"

"A section of what used to be New York called Times Square," Tails answered. "The signboards burned out long ago, but most of the other ads there are still there."

"Anyways, we got six hours to figure out what to do. If we don't figure out something fast, I don't want to think about what would happen," Sonic replied.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Note:Yep, taking a long time again. But as we near the end of the story, it's hard to say that any of the timne you had to wait for chapters was ever wasted.

---

**Chapter 9**

Almost six hours after Eggman delivered his ultimatum, a single plane landed in the spot in New York formally called Times Square. Sonic jumped off the wings, and Tails took off again. In Sonic's hand was a small box large enough to hold the 5 emeralds that they had.

Sonic leaned against one of the buildings and waited, tapping his foot against the unused streets, looking around at the blank light boards and the advertisements. A few of the ads was for products Sonic didn't recognize, but most of them were for familiar products, like Coke. He also noticed that Sega looked like it was planning to reenter the console race sometime over the last ten years.

Sonic heard a noise, and he looked up. Eggman was flying in on his normal oval ship, and Cream was in the back seat. Her hands and feet were both chained together, and she had a gag around her mouth. It was obvious she wasn't escaping anytime soon.

Sonic stepped away from the building and walked forward to meet Eggman. Cream tried to say something through her gag, but Sonic couldn't understand what it was. But he knew that if Eggman betrayed him, he was ready.

"I have your Emeralds," Sonic said, handing him the box. "Now release Cream and bring Amy here."

"Be patient, Sonic," Eggman said.

Eggman opened the box, and gazed at the five colorful and shiny emeralds in front of him. He grinned as he shut the box and gave a nod. Suddenly, Sonic heard gunfire from right behind him, and jumped out of the way just in time. He looked back to see that the one who was shooting at him was Amy. And she was shooting the bullets from her fingers.

"I see you've met my newest creation, the first cyborg ever," Eggman laughed. "I used DNA samples of Amy's fur taken from the site of her old apartment building for her skin and features. Small heaters hidden under the skin made her body feel warm. I also programmed her to have the skills, voice, and personality Amy had, so I could track her location and find where your rebellion was hiding. Now, Amy, take care of Sonic,"

"Yes, master Eggman," she said in Amy's voice, aiming the fingers at Sonic again.

Sonic knew that he had to fight, but he wasn't sure if he could. Though it was trying to kill him, it still looked and sounded exactly like Amy did. He knew he had to come up with something quick, or it wasn't going to end well.  
---  
As Eggman watched, he heard a sound much like a helicopter. The strange thing was, he did away with all helicopters after his takeover. And even stranger was that it was right behind him. He turned around quick to see Tails. He had a new contraption on his back to allow him to fly. It was red, with helicopter blades sticking out the back. But what really caught his attention was that he was using it to take Cream from right under his nose and take her to safety.

"Get back here, fox!" Eggman said, turning his egg ship towards him and firing lasers. Tails was able to swerve and avoid being hit. Before Eggman could fire another round, a red blur slammed into the side of his egg vessel and hung on. Eggman turned to see it was Knuckles.

As Eggman struggled to dislodge the echidna, Tails placed Cream safely on a large building. He then was about to leave to go help, when Cream stopped him, turned him towards her, and brought him forward in a kiss.

"Good luck," she said. Tails nodded and turned to help Knuckles  
---  
While all this was happening, Sonic was dodging the shots from the cyborg Amy, as well as trying to talk to it. Since the real Amy would never betray her friends, and since the robot had Amy's personality, he hoped that it would override the loyalty chip inside of it.

"Amy, I know you would never do this. I know you, probably better than any of the others. I know that you probably love me more than anything in this world, and your friends are more important than anything. You even gave up a music career because of how it was affecting your friendships," he said.

Amy blinked, as her computerized mind processed the information fed to her. Her body kept still for a few minutes, and then something blew inside the robot. A plume of smoke rose from inside the robot, and it fell to the ground.  
---  
Meanwhile, Eggman was able to shake Knuckles off, and kept him and Tails at bay with his lasers. Then he saw the Amy cyborg blow a fuse and fall to the ground in a dead heap. He just laughed as he saw that, not caring that his cyborg was now a useless heap on the ground.  
"It fulfilled its purpose, and I got all the Emeralds now," he said. "So you better prepare yourself for the Eggman Empire."

As it flew off, Sonic laughed and said, "How long do you think it'll take before he finds out those emeralds are fake?"

"Not long. I wasn't given a lot of time, so it'll take ten minutes at most," Tails answered, before he went over to the Amy cyborg and started searching through its metal parts. He soon stood and held up a Chaos Emerald that was used to power the cyborg.

"That's six. Let's get back to Angel Island," Sonic said.  
---  
"So, Amy was just a tracker, meant to help us reveal the location of our base," Shadow said.

"Yeah. Now, I need to get back to my time, before we waste any more time," Sonic said.

Shadow and the others blinked. They all knew that Sonic needed all seven of the Emeralds to travel back to his time. Did he forget how many he had? Or was he talking about something else.

Before he could speak, they all heard something in the distance. Something that sounded familiar to all of them, since they've seen it before. And it wasn't anything pleasant.

"An air raid," Shadow yelled, pointing at a large Eggman air fleet that was approximately fifty miles away from the edge of the island. "Eggman figured it out, and it looks like he's not happy. So he's attacking the island."

"Chatoix, get all the animals to safety," Knuckles yelled, and they nodded and ran off. "Tails, Cream, get the Tornado ready. Sonic, if you have a plan, better get it going now."

Sonic nodded, and then looked at Shadow for a moment before talking to him. His voice had the tone of someone that had something to say, but didn't want to say it.

"This is going to be one of the hardest things I ever said to you Shadow, but it needs to be said," Sonic said. Then he took a deep breath before saying, "I need your help."

_To be continued…_  
_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shadow and Sonic looked towards each other after Sonic spoke, as Eggman's air fleet continued it's slow flight towards the island. Shadow couldn't fathom what Sonic had in mind, and waited for Sonic to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"You can manipulate Chaos energy, even without an emerald," Sonic explained. "So I need you to shoot a high powered Chaos spear at me. If it's powerful enough, it may be able to give me the energy I need to go Super Sonic."

"Or it may kill you," Shadow answered.

"We don't have much of a choice," Sonic answered.

He closed his eyes, spread his arms, and focused on the six emeralds they already collected. Slowly, they rose up and floated around him. Each of the emeralds glowed and shined a light right into him. Sonic started to glow, as the emeralds power flowed into him.

---

Tails was flying his plane right at Eggman's fleet. He knew that his small plane couldn't win against such a large fleet of planes, but he was determined to try and hold them off as long as he could. His face, as well as Cream's, showed a mixture of determination and nervousness.

"Cream…just in case we don't make it, I want you to know…" he started, before Cream interrupted.

"I know. I love you too," she replied.

He nodded, as he turned back to the fleet, which started firing. Tails weaved in and out, as Cream tried to aim some homing missiles on the planes. She pressed a button, and two dozen homing missiles blasted off and hit their targets dead on. Tails continued to do acrobatic tricks to keep from being hit, while Cream focused on locking on more targets.

---

"Now…Shadow!" Sonic called out, as his body struggled to contain the Chaos energy he received from the Chaos emeralds.

Shadow hesitated for a couple of seconds before he started gathering up chaos energy in his hand. The ball of energy grew and grew, as he gathered more and more energy. When he gathered a lot of energy in his hands, he brought them forward and pointed the ball towards Sonic.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled, firing a beam of chaos energy right at Sonic.

The yellow beam sped towards Sonic, hitting him right in the chest. Sonic winced, as the energy entered his body. The other six emeralds fell to the ground, temporarily de-powered, as an explosion of light blasted out on Angel Island, causing Shadow and Knuckles to put their arms over their eyes. When it faded, Sonic's blue has been replaced by a golden yellow, and his spikes went up instead of down. He was now Super Sonic.

Sonic turned and raced towards the air fleet to assist Cream and Tails

---

Meanwhile, Eggman's fleet suddenly stopped firing, and the smaller ships flew off and regrouped around the larger base there. Both Cream and Tails didn't know what was going on, until a hatch opened up in front of the ship.

Tails tried to fly out of the way of the large blast he knew was coming, but wasn't fast enough. He watched in horror as the beam came towards him, and shut his eyes, expecting it to be the end. But when he heard the beam hit something else, he opened them to see super sonic blocking the beam. He then was able to push it back in the form of many smaller beams that destroyed a large portion of the fleet.

"This isn't the end," Eggman yelled through the intercom, as he retreated.

The Tornado Three and Super Sonic flew back towards Angel Island. When they landed, Sonic said, "I have to get back to my time before my Super power runs out. But before I go, I have something to say."

He then turned towards Tails and continued.

"Tails, in case I don't make it back, I want you to keep up the fight against Eggman. You evolved into a great leader, and I feel that, no matter what future happens, it's safe in your hands."

"Hey," Tails said, flashing a thumbs up. "I learned from the best."

Sonic returned the thumbs up, then flew off into orbit around the planet. He whirled around it, faster and faster, until he was a yellow blur. As he sped up even more, he looked like a ring that formed around the planet. Then he was suddenly gone.

---

When Sonic stopped, he found himself back in Station Square. The original Station square he knew and has become the protector of. Looking down, he saw the rocket that was speeding towards Amy's apartment. Thinking fast, he flew through it, using his super sonic powers to protect him. He managed to destroy it mere feet from hitting the apartment.

"_That takes care of that. Now for Eggman," _he thought.

He flew over the buildings, making a beeline for where he fought Eggman before. He found him, locked into a battle against Tails in the Cyclone. As he approached, he saw one of Eggman's blasts take out one of the legs. The Cyclone crashed to the ground, and tails got tangled in the seat belt. Eggman took aim, planning to finish Tails off right there. As Eggman fired, Super Sonic brought himself in between the robot and tails, deflecting the shot.

"Don't you know that robots are not permitted inside city limits, Eggman?" Super Sonic said, before racing all over the robot at super fast speeds before coming back to his starting point.

"You must be losing your touch, Sonic," Eggman taunted. "You didn't even touch me."

"Guess again," Super Sonic replied.

Eggman didn't know what he was talking about, until he felt the robot lurch. He looked down to see slices where Super sonic passed by, causing his robot to fall apart. The robot collapsed into a pile of rubble. Eggman flew free in the usual egg shaped flying machine.

"I'll get you next time, Sonic." he vowed, as he flew away.

Tails untangled himself from the Cyclone and stood up, as sonic floated back down to earth. His color changed from golden back to his normal blue color. Sonic watched Eggman fly away, then turned around to face Tails.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Sonic," he answered, then remembered something. "Don't you have a date with Amy?"

"Tails, if you only knew what I went through, you'd say that I deserve a rest," Sonic said, as he ran towards home.

Tails scratched his head, wondering what Sonic was talking about.

**The End**


End file.
